


Revenge Never Tasted So Good

by Opium_Smoke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, May contain spoilers, Potential light Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai, Sexual Innuendoes, food porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had never been so glad for his young master's sweet tooth. Ciel never had cake this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> Story type: Manga Cannon AU.
> 
> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): The idea for this cropped up while I was with my beta at our usual café editing as usual. I was bored and looking at the patisserie when I noticed a new item; a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. My muse took it from there. I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to look at that cake the same way ever again. I was meant to post this at the beginning of the month as my monthly posting, but RL has been busy so... I'm gonna cheat a little and call this my August/September posting. So I'll see you all again on October 3rd with my FMA "Don't forget" day post. 
> 
> Conception Date: 21/06/2013  
> Completion Date: 5/07/2015

Sebastian sat very still, eyes closed and lips pursed. _That little brat_ he thought as a squeal pierced his eardrums. How exactly he had found out Sebastian seduced that lion tamer the demon wasn’t sure, but the brat definitely hadn’t been happy. Thus Sebastian was stuck “entertaining” his little master’s fiancée. As the brat had said: “Since you seem to be so well versed in the female psyche, you may as well put that knowledge to practical use.” Before dumping Elizabeth with the demon and holing himself up in his study. Not that the outrageously wicked brat had been that blatantly obvious about it.

So Sebastian sat there, as Elizabeth powdered his face and painted his lips with that human muck that the females of the species seemed so concerned with.

‘Awww… you look so cute with those hair extensions.’

Sebastian wasn’t quite sure when he had last felt this humiliated.

It was late afternoon by the time the carriage containing the blonde whirlwind of cuteness terror rumbled away. Sebastian had finally managed to clean himself up and restore the drawing room to its former stately neatness. Moodily he retreated to the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner. After kicking out the incompetent idiot that called himself a chef, after he had blackened the kitchen, Sebastian salvaged what ingredients had not been reduced to ashes. He was interrupted in his work by tinkling sound of a bell. Glancing up at the board he saw it was the bell for the study. With a sigh Sebastian left the kitchen to see what his master wanted now.

Knocking on the door the demon entered the study with a bow. Ciel was absentmindedly sucking on the end of his fountain pen. Sebastian took a moment to watch the soft pink lips wrap themselves around the writing utensil, the muscles contract at they tightened round the metal. If he wasn’t such a pain in the ass, Sebastian may even have considered seducing him, after all human morals about age could hardly be applied to demons.    

‘You called my lord?’ He asked.

‘I want something sweet.’ Ciel said without looking up from the papers before him. Sebastian grit his teeth before clearing his throat lightly.

‘But my lord, you’ll ruin your appetite for dinner.’

‘I don’t care.’ Ciel replied pouting slightly ‘I want afternoon tea.’

‘I can’t allow that young master, the tea will keep you up all night.’

‘I want cake. Now. With white frosting. And chocolate. With Ceylon tea. Don’t make me order you.’ Ciel said, his single blue eye narrowing as he glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian breathed in deeply, before letting his breath in a carefully measured manner. So the little brat wanted to play it like that did he. Very well Sebastian would obey, but not without his own twist on the young master’s orders

‘Very well my Lord, now if you will excuse me.’ Sebastian gave in with a small bow. Ciel waved his hand dismissively as he turned his attention back to the papers before him. The afternoon had passed quietly for Ciel, since he left Elizabeth in Sebastian’s care. If he were a little honest he had been a little jealous of the lion tamer. Sebastian should only pay attention to him like that! The demon belonged to him after all, he should be the main focus of his attention. Ciel was bad at sharing like that.

Sebastian had carefully been contemplating his revenge since Ciel had ordered him to entertain the pink terror. He had originally thought to do something to irritate the brat, but had immediately dismissed it as being too simple. However as he contemplated what cake to serve the young master, a devious smile played around his mouth. It would be perfect, and his young master would be none the wiser. With a slight spring in his step, Sebastian headed to the kitchen. If he intended to carry out his revenge this way, he would have to put aside the blackberry torte he had been intending to serve his child master for afternoon tea. Oh well, he supposed he could put it in the chiller and make it part of tomorrow’s breakfast. Glancing down at his watch he frowned. He would most certainly have to use his demonic powers to some extent if he was to produce the cake on time. Glancing outside he contemplated the sunny day and the instructions his tyrant brat of a master had given him when he had first come into service.   

After making sure he would not be disturbed (namely by giving the servants the rest of the afternoon off) Sebastian sprang into action; so long as there were no witnesses to see his demonic powers he would be able to avoid his charge’s concerns. In an indistinct blur he had sped to the library and returned with a cookbook; although he had made this recipe before, it had been a while since then, and the presence of the book would reduce the chances of something going wrong.

Quickly filling a pot with water he left it to boil before vanishing and reappearing with a dozen carrots from the cellar. Throwing a dash of salt into the pot he dropped the carrots in, before assembling the rest of the ingredients and equipment in a blur. Mashing the carrots into a puree he let the paste dry in a saucepan over the fire. Sounding like machine gun fire, Sebastian minced sugared orange flowers before starting on the cream pâtissière while checking on the carrot paste. His eyes glowed red as steam burst from the paste.

Satisfied, Sebastian added it to the cream pâtissière, adding the orange flowers as he sifted in three quarters of a pound of sugar. Rapidly, one arm a blur of demonic force, he added the four eggs and six yolks, the quarter pound of butter melting in the bowl as he picked it up to tip into the mix. With his remaining free hand he whipped the whites. Once he was sure the ingredients were mixed properly he withdrew his pocket watch just under an hour till he would have to serve afternoon tea, if he didn’t want the young master’s appetite to be completely spoilt. Carefully he mixed the whipped egg whites into the heavy cake batter before pouring the entire mix into a stew pan, which he placed in the oven.

Now it was time for his revenge. Sebastian closed his eyes, the image of those soft petal pink lips unconsciously teasing the Earl’s writing implement filled his mind. Ciel’s sleepy dichromatic eyes upon waking, were changed in his mind to hazy eyes of a very different kind as his cheeks were suffused with pink. A little more effort and Sebastian was rewarded with his desired ingredient. Smirking he mixed it in with the cream cheese, before softening the butter. Combining the two he added a teaspoon of vanilla essence before adding in powdered sugar. Checking his watch he nodded in satisfaction; just in time. Taking the cake out of the oven he smoothed the icing over it, decorating it with delicate curls of dark chocolate.

Sebastian couldn’t help humming cheerfully to himself as he prepared the tea cart and made his way to the young master’s study. Flicking the pocket watch open Sebastian saw he was exactly on time. He smartly knocked on the door before entering. Ciel looked up from his nearly completed paperwork in curiosity.

‘Good afternoon young master.’ Sebastian said as he wheeled the trolley in. Lifting the lid of the serving platter he revealed the iced cake.

‘This afternoon we have an iced carrot cake with Fortnum & Mason Darjeeling.’ The butler announced as he cut a slice and plated it before pouring the tea. Silently the demon stood to one side watching his master inhale the scent of the tea before taking a sip. Setting the tea cup down, Ciel cut a slice of the cake. Delicately he placed it in his mouth, closing his eye as he savoured its taste. Though the demon’s impassive mask held, the pleasure of his revenge melted and dripped down his spine most satisfyingly. With a smirk playing round his lips he watched his young charge finish off the cake eagerly. Oh, if only he knew…

‘I take it the cake was to your liking, young master?’ Sebastian said as he cleared the plate, watching as Ciel eyed the cake as he took another sip of tea.

‘It was passable. Very different from what you usually serve. The icing wasn’t overly sweet either. It was citrusy with a hint of salt. What did you put in it?’

‘Cream cheese and a secret ingredient.’ Replied the butler, unable to supress his smirk. Ciel shot him a suspicious look. No doubt he was miffed that Sebastian had been able to produce such a good cake in such a short time, and all according to his specifications.   

‘It was nice. Use it next time on the carrot cake.’

‘Yes, my lord.’                       


End file.
